The proposed research would attempt to greatly increase our basic understanding of bioelectrical phenomena in bone. Despite the fact that these phenomena have been the object of much interest in recent years and their potential for improved fracture healing is now being tested in human patients, a clear understanding of the principles and mechanisms involved is lacking. This research would try to fill this gap via three goals: 1. To rigorously measure and mathematically formulate the generation of electrical polarization fields in mechanically stressed bone of various morphologic types. 2. To conduct a pilot experiment designed to demonstrate that mechanical stress and/or stress-generated electrical fields control osteonal remodeling. 3. To apply the results obtained in this work by developing explicit mathematical theories of remodeling control in bone and designing experiments to test them.